ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi (Virtua Fighter)
How Aoi joined the Tourney Aoi is a practitioner of Aiki-jūjutsu. She is the eldest child of a dojo owner in Kyoto. Her father and Akira Yuki's father are old friends. As children, she and Akira would spar against each other. After seeing him compete in the tournament, she resolves to enter it herself and prove her fighting ability. Realizing what a small world she was in after losing in the first round of the tournament, Aoi went back to training. Returning home, she tried hard not only to learn Aikido and Kobujutsu, but to also improve her knowledge in other martial arts. Her study has allowed her to more effectively counterattack and parry, as well as increase her repertoire. She is now anxious to enter the fourth tournament. The Fourth Fighting Tournament left Aoi with nothing but anger and frustration. Though her training had been thorough, her concentration was completely thrown by her opponent's pick up lines before the match. Her overconfident rival didn't just stop there, he flirted with every woman in the tournament and it angered her. The match was a total loss for her and even after the tournament she found herself thinking about him. She had to admit that his nimble footwork and powerful kicks were impressive. She trained harder than ever and couldn't wait to face her opponent once more. When her invitation arrived, she accepted immediately. After getting second place in the Fifth World fighting Tournament, Aoi felt it was quite a thrill to have made it so far. When she learned that a man of Mizukami origin, Kairi was to fight his sister to the death, Aoi moved to try and talk him down. How to unlock *Win 25 matches with Akira. *Play 426 matches For both methods, you must fight Aoi at The Show (Dead or Alive 5). Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Aoi by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 550 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Aoi, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Aiki-jujutsu Japanese fighting girl, Aoi Umenokoji!" She will be seen left of Ducalis, right of Shio, below Remiel and above Muneshige. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Holds her left fingers up. After the announcer calls her name Moves her right arm sideways and holds her left arm up saying as the camera zooms "Pleased to meet you, please accept my kindest regards." Special Moves Tsumujikaze (Neutral) Aoi swings her arm in a whirlwind manner. If she meets an attack, she will grab and twist the opponent's arm, then slam him/her into the ground. Kumogeri (Side) Aoi does a knee lifting kick, then raises her left foot hard to knock her opponent sky high. Daiyontotsu (Up) Aoi crouches and does a circular uppercut, then jumps into the air with a spinning attack with her arms. Iwaodome (Down) Aoi quickly circles her arms, then does a hard palm push, knocking her opponent away. Kamaitotsu Murasame (Hyper Smash) Aoi does a circular attack with her arms. If she hits, she follows with a series of punches, then after nine hits, finishes with a kick to the face, then a spin kick to the head, knocking the opponent away. Chou Enkai Otoshi (Final Smash) Aoi holds her arms open waiting for an attack. If anyone tries to, swings the opponent in a circle, then stomps on him/her, then pierces her hands into the opponent's back, then kicks her opponent up and finishes with a palm push to the neck, knocking the opponent away. Bonus Costumes Aoi_C.gif|Gi Aoi Aoi_D.gif|Kunoichi Aoi Gi Aoi Aoi's first Bonus Costume is based on her C Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must finish the 100 Man Brawl of the Multi-Man Brawl in the Stadium mode with Aoi. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've attained Aoi's aikido Gi!" Then, highlight Aoi and press Minus. Kunoichi Aoi Aoi's second Bonus Costume is based on her D Costume from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must win 100 Survival Mode matches with Aoi. After the 100th opponent, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've gained access to Aoi's kunoichi gear!" Then, highlight Aoi and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Aoi brings her arms up and her elbows down as she steps forward while saying "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" then holds her hands to her left. #Aoi swings her right arm two times while holding her bottom clothing then swipes the ground with her left foot as she says with her right hand up "Would you care for another match?" #Aoi swings her left and right arms saying "Brute strength alone isn't good enough," then holds her arms apart in a defensive manner and follows "I'm afraid." On-Screen Appearance Aoi walks in and does a defensive stance saying "Please don't feel you have to go easy on me." then goes into her fighting stance. Trivia *Aoi's rival is a demonic-like martial artist of the Mizukami, Kairi. *Aoi Umenokoji shares her French voice actress with Mallow. *Aoi Umenokoji shares her German voice actress with Elza and Heart Queen. *Aoi Umenokoji shares her Arabic voice actress with Sleeping Beauty, Francesca Lucchini, Laki Olietta, Stephen and Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton. *The Virtua Fighter games had Aoi as a starter, but she needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume